Fatal Melody
by fireflyz00
Summary: Revolves around Sephiroth, Aeris, and Zack before the crisis happens. Rating may change[SxA] [ZxA]
1. Chapter i

**Fatal Melody**

"Come on, _please_?" The young SOLDIER begged from across the desk. His palms were clasped together and his fingers were intertwined as he laid his fist on the desk. The boy's icy blue eyes were glowing with eagerness and his spiked jet-black hair seemed to bounce with his emotion. An irritated sigh escaped the silver haired warrior as he rubbed his temples.

"No Zack, I don't have the time." The General replied dully. His glowing feline-like eyes were analyzing a tidy stack of papers in front of him. His head was slightly bent over as he skimmed though the assignments causing his two bright silver bangs to cast shadows over his eyes.

"But Sephiroth, you said-"

Sephiroth snapped his head up and glared skeptically at the younger SOLDIER. "I said nothing of the sort."

A diverted grin crept up across Zack's his face. "What afraid of a little alcohol, general?" He teased cocking an eyebrow.

"Zack, don't start I'm warning you." Sephiroth hissed dangerously narrowing his eyes. There was an awkward silence until Zack rose his hands up in defeat and slouched back into his cushioned chair.

"Fine- you win, but it's Friday! What are you going to do the _whole_ night? Work?"

"That's exactly what I intend on doing, if you don't mind."

"Ah you're useless, you can't even go out drinking with your best friend. Not once!" The brunette exclaimed.

Sephiroth focused back down to his paper work. "Who said I was your best friend?"

"I did, three days ago." Zack smiled confidently as he held up three fingers.

"Would you do me a favor and get out, commander?" Sephiroth growled looking up from his work briefly.

"Hmm… Only if you promise that you'll meet me at Joe's Bar at nine thirty sharp, in sector five, remember that." He stated smoothly as he leaned back and cushioned the backside of his head with his hands.

Sephiroth suspired. "If I go will you leave me alone?" He asked impassively.

"Of coarse I will!"

"Good. Now get out." Sephiroth snorted pointing a leather-clad finger towards the door.

Zack sprang up from his chair excitedly and darted over to the door. "Alright! See ya around, Sephy!" He chirped as he slammed the door behind him.

"It's Sephiroth!" The general roared clutching his fists and slamming them on the wood desk. Zack's laugher echoed through the walls.

-

Gasping for breath the young pink-clad woman scampered franticly down the dark narrow streets of the Midgar slums. Her oversized brown boots clicked against the pavement and her worn thin dress whipped with the passing wind. Her emerald eyes were wide with panic and alarm. The young woman's braided chestnut hair beat against her back with each painful stride she took.

This was her life, running in fear. Nothing seemed to change for her. Ever since she was five she's been escaping from the greedy hands of Shin-ra Inc. But they would never stop trying to catch her. She was the last of her kind, of an ancient race called the Cetra.

They were once guardians of the planet, until they went extinct leaving Aeris the very last. Cetra possess abilities no mortal can possess. They have foresight, sacred healing powers, and a remarkable connection with the planet. When Cetra die they aren't reborn like all other life, they actually are sent to a peaceful land called the Promised Land, land of eternal happiness.

Shin-ra wants to reach this land and drain it of all its mako energy, but they are not aware that it doesn't have any mako. Aeris has tried so hard to explain, but they refuse to listen and they aren't going to stop chasing her until she tells them where find it.

Aeris whipped around the corner of a building and ran down a dark abandoned alleyway. Weak and out of breath she leaned against a cold brick wall. She closed her eyes and placed her hand over her heart, waves of dizziness came over her like several stabs in the head. Aeris breathed a weak whimper before her knees gave out under her and she toppled to the damp cement ground. She was just barely conscious.

"Aeris…" A warming, but strong voice echoed in the back of her head. 

Aeris's body started quivering rapidly as she gripped her head tightly, straining to hear.

"…P-Planet?"

"…Child, get up…"

"I can't."

"I sense great danger not far; you need to get out of here..."

"But, dear friend-"

"_They're coming for you."_

"_Planet, I know. But can't- can't move."_

"_Hush… Relax yourself, Child..."_

"Hey look, there she is! See 'er on the ground?" A hushed voice ripped though her thoughts.

"Run, child run!" The voice was turning frantic and more distant by the second. 

Aeris snapped her eyes open and sprung up onto her feet, her heart was racing. Aeris's eyes caught sight of two male figures at the end of the alley. One man had spiked fiery red hair and two light blue eyes. A pair of sunglasses tamed his red hair out of from his eyes as they sat on his upper forehead, he was wearing a wrinkled and unbuttoned Turk suit with a missing tie. The other was much taller and had darker skin. The sunglasses he wore covered his eyes completely and the suit he had on was buttoned and unflawed.

Aeris's eyes darted around the alley for any chance of escape, but no avail; tall brick walls were boxing her in at all sides. She took a weary step back, and then another nearly tripping over her feet in the process.

"Please-"

"Come on Ancient, this goose chase ends here." The red-haired Turk stated taking a step toward her.

"Where's Tseng?" Aeris asked shakily but sternly while taking another step back.

"The boss? Heh, the president found out about your little 'relationship' with him so Tseng was taken off this assignment. Now _we're_ assigned to capture the last remaining ancient, and that would be you. No hard feelings though, babe. It's our job, we have orders." The red head continued with a cocky smirk.

Aeris felt anger start to boil within her replacing the fear. _What relationship is he talking about?_

"What are you talking about? We were never in a relationship!" Aeris yelled clasping her hands tight. The taller Turk remained unmoving and emotionless while the other arched a red eyebrow and advanced a step closer.

"You're a pathetic liar, Ancient-"

"Reno, stop it. Just grab her and let's get out of here." The dark skinned man muttered under his breath.

"Oh come _on,_ Rude! You're no fun!" Reno exclaimed looking back at him.

"…" Rude crossed his arms across his chest and shook his head.

Thinking fast Aeris jumped in a sprit catching both of them by surprise. She ran past the bewildered Turks and headed straight. There was a bitter moment's silence between the two Shin-ra employees. Rude watched the girl as she disappeared into a large crowd of people.

"God damnit!" Reno yelled infuriated as he spit out his cigarette and stomped on it.

"Hmm…"

"Don't even say it, Rude!" Reno barked.

"Wasn't gonna."

-

"Two hard ones please!" Zack announced placing a handful of gill on the counter top. "Keep the change, ma'am." He winked then smiled a cocky grin, showing a row of perfect white teeth. The young blonde hostess flushed red then turned and walked off.

"Ah, I love Fridays. You?" Zack asked as looked over at Sephiroth. He was currently occupying himself by drumming his fingers on the counter and was gazing out the window. His eyes looked distant and weren't focused on anything in particular.

The bar was nearly full with drunken Shin-ra employees. They had all kept their distance from the general; none of them even had the guts to cast a quick glance at him. There had been many rumors going around that if you were to just look at the legendary warrior you would probably end up loosing a limb from his six-foot long sword called Masamune. Most of these rumors were just lies and exaggerations but some however, were indeed true.

It had started raining no more then ten minutes ago. At first it was just soft drizzle but now it was pouring hard. Thunder crackled piercing roars from above.

"I'm going outside." Sephiroth lifted himself off the barstool. Zack's eyebrows knit together.

"Why?"

"I'll be back." He sneered.

"But-"

Sephiroth snapped his head to the side, peering over his shoulder and glared at Zack angrily.

"Heh, have a good time…" Zack gulped and scratched the back of his head.

Sephiroth turned back and resumed walking; the floorboards creaked under him with every step. All the Shin-ra employees looked down at their feet when Sephiroth passed them. He pushed the wood door open and stepped outside, the chimes from the dangling bell rang as he shut the door behind him.

"Jeez, what's eatin' him?" Zack muttered shrugging.

- - -

Sephiroth stood motionless in the pouring rain. His eyes where glowing a soft green as he gazed into the distance. His long sliver hair was sopping wet and sticking to his back. Sephiroth's eyes scanned the area suspiciously. Everything seemed to be quiet besides for the patter of the rain falling onto the concrete.

He was about to turn around, but something smacked head-on into him and the person was sent flying backwards. The person whimpered as they hit the ground, but Sephiroth didn't budge and inch from the impact.

He looked at the person on the ground and noticed that she was in fact a mere slum girl. She looked about seventeen and was wearing a mud stained pink dress. She was slightly pale and her brown hair was tied into a loose braid. The girl was breathing in harsh shallow breaths and made no attempt to get up. The girl looked as if she'd been running for countless hours.

Aeris groaned as she rubbed her head, then looked up at what she had carelessly bumped into. She was met with the sight of a tall gloomy figure with long silver hair stopping just below his waist. His eyes had narrow slits for pupils and the iris was illuminated with bright green. Aeris gulped and she felt her throat go dry. Something about this man was eerily familiar, and for some reason this man frightened her greatly.

"I- um, I'm very sorry sir, I- I'm just careless sometimes." Aeris uttered, getting up off the wet cement ground and looking away from his intense gaze.

Sephiroth remained silent for a moment and narrowed his eyes in response. "Who are you?" He asked with coldness not looking away from her.

"I'm a flower girl." Aeris responded uneasily, the icy tone in this voice startled her beyond belief, and telling him her name would only make things worse.

Sephiroth snorted and turned around.

"Who are you?" Aeris piped up curiously. In an instant the wind picked up and started to whip and howl, Aeris's teeth started to clatter and she was starting feel herself go nub; on the other hand Sephiroth stood perfectly upright, not affected by the harsh cold and wetness. The rain poured only harder and the pats on the ground were now load claps.

"…No one." And with that Sephiroth walked aimlessly into to the darkness, disappearing from sight.

To be continued…  



	2. Chapter ii

**Fatal Melody:**

"You idiots! You morons! You're absolutely despicable!" The crazed scientist roared slamming his tight fist on the steel counter. The two Turks remained silent staring blankly at their feet.

"I asked you, no, I trusted you to get the ancient here last night, and did you? No, you didn't! I would like to hear your explanations!" The scientist hollered as he adjusted his large gold rimed glasses.

"Hojo, sir she escaped at the last second. I swear we almost had her, but-" Reno started in a low tone.

"But?" Hojo snarled through his clenched teeth.

"She just- I guess, escaped." Reno muttered.

"You call that an explanation! How hard is it to capture a one single girl when the both of you are fully-grown men? I still don't see how that girl manages to escape every time!" Hojo ran his hand through his black stringy hair in frustration.

"We'll get her next time, don't worry sir." Rude spoke up fluently.

"See that you do. I don't want to see the likes of either of you unless you have the ancient, now get out!" Hojo narrowed his eyes and pointed to the door, then he turned around not facing them.

Hojo listened to the large door close as the Turks exited the lab. He mumbled a few insults that he didn't mention then padded over to his disorganized desk and opened a lower cabinet. He reached blindly around the dark cabinet until he felt a warm jar at his fingertips.

Hojo brought the glowing jar out and he smiled to himself as he examined it. The contents that were held inside the glass jar were glowing a lime green and a small piece of vanilla duck tape was stuck to the side of it that red, '_JENOVA CELLS'_.

Hojo smiled a toothy grin. "Soon." He mumbled not letting his gaze come off the illuminated jar.

- -

Aeris sighed as she sat on the curb. She held her head up with her palm with a bored expression on as she twirled a pink flower between her middle and forefinger. Dozens of people walked by her without even casting a glance.

She felt sorry for having to leave Elmyra every day without even saying a word. But, they can barely support themselves with the amount of gil they have. If Aeris didn't sell flowers they would probably be on the streets begging for food by now.

Aeris sighed again and closed her heavy eyes. She was restless and weak; she got home around three because of the instant with the Turks last night. They had chased her around for hours and she was lucky to have escaped.

Aeris opened her eyes and grabbed a hold of her flower filled basket. She stood up and took a moment to look around. The streets were flooded with crowds of people, which was usual for this time of day. Every morning she'd get up around six and hope to sell at least a dozen flowers by sunset.

"Flowers for sale! One gil each!" Aeris shouted out to the crowds, but no one looked as if they heard her. She inwardly frowned and leaned against the brick wall of a building.

"I'll take one, miss." Someone spoke.

Aeris smiled and turned around, facing the person. The person was clad in a navy blue SOLDIER suit and had spiked jet-black hair with a pair of vibrant blue eyes. He looked like he was in his early twenties or late teens.

Aeris reached in her basket and took a single blue flower out. "Here you go, that'll be one gil please." She held the delicate flower out to him with a gentle grin on her face.

"Thank you." Zack smiled as he took the small flower with one hand and reached into his pocket with the other. He grabbed a handful of gil and placed it in her small hands.

Aeris looked at him with uncertain eyes, "I'm sorry, sir. I can't take this from you, one gil will do fine." She tried handing the gil back to him but he refused it.

"That's all right, I don't need it, miss."

"No, I really must insist, sir. Take it." Aeris continued to hold out the small pile of gil to him.

Zack reached out and closed her palm with his hand. "Keep it."

Aeris smiled up at him and dropped the gil in her pocket. "Thank you very much, sir."

"Call me Zack." He replied as he smiled a wide grin back.

"Okay." She nodded.

"What's your name, miss?"

"Aeris."

"Aeris, huh? Pretty name, it fits you." Zack said happily.

Aeris blushed. "Thank you."

"So… Uh, how long are you going to be selling flowers?" Zack shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

"Probably the entire day. Why?" Aeris asked with curiosity.

"I was wondering if I could buy you lunch later on this afternoon… That is if you would like to."

Aeris thought for moment. "I would love to, Zack. It's the least I can do," she said kindly.

Zack smiled happily. "Okay, meet me here at… does twelve sound good?"

"Sounds great to me!" Aeris chirped.

- -

"Damn that scientist! He thinks he's better then us!" Reno snarled as he clenched his teeth.

"You're taking this too hard, Reno. Calm yourself." Rude replied quietly.

Reno punched the wall and cracked the paint. "I am calm!" Rude arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms in response.

"Rude are you telling me that you not the least bit angry for the way he treated us?" Reno was glaring at the taller man.

"…I didn't say anything." Rude said.

Reno groaned then turned around. "I say we don't listen to that crack pot of a scientist and do whatever the hell we want."

"What about Tseng?" Rude asked.

"Tseng's different! He's our boss, Rude. We are supposed to listen to him, it's our job!" Reno growled.

"…"

Reno looked over back at Rude. "You know what I think-"

"Turks!"

Rude and Reno both turned around and saw Scarlet at the end of the hall. "Yes…?" Reno asked, calmly looking at her.

"If you two weren't such half-wits then you would have remembered that you were supposed to meet Tseng in the cafeteria a half hour ago! So the president sent me to find you two cretins!" Scarlet shouted angrily glaring at them.

Rude and Reno exchanged glances. "Oops." Reno shrugged.

"Oops? Oops!? I'm missing the only break I get all day and all you say is oops!" Scarlet yelled pointing an accusing finger at Reno.

Reno felt anger start to rise within him. "Well, if you weren't such a b- ow!"

Rude elbowed Reno in the ribs then looked over at her. "Our apologies, Scarlet. We'll meet Tseng at once."

"Good, and hurry up before I have the both of you fired!" Scarlet snarled as she turned and stomped back down the hall.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Reno yelled to Rude while rubbing his ribs.

"…"

"Hmph, let's go see Tseng…" Reno stomped off in a huff after Scarlet, Rude hesitated for a moment then sighed and followed.

- -

"So, here's the deal, Sephiroth. We need more Mako and you need more SOLDIERS. If we get our hands on an ancient we get both, sounds good?" The president started in a calm tone.

"Ancients are extinct, Shinra. And they've been extinct for centuries" Sephiroth stated firmly.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, General. There is one still living." The president said.

"Oh? And where exactly does this 'ancient' live?" Sephiroth asked spitefully.

"Sector five."

"How do you know for sure, president? What if it's just a deceiving commoner?" Sephiroth asked in a low tone.

"Do you know any commoners that can grow flowers in Midgar, General?"

"…No I don't."

"You see? There is an ancient living!" Shinra said with glee. Sephiroth gave the president a bored expression.

"Well, why is it still in sector five? You should've had it by now."

Shinra's fists tightened and his eyebrows knit together. "Those Turks can't catch it!" He hissed.

Sephiroth remained calm. "If they can't I will."

"…Sephiroth, I don't think you're the right kind of person for this job." The president stated uneasily.

"What are you talking about? I would have it in captivity in no less then fifteen minutes." Sephiroth was becoming angry.

"Yes I'm aware of that, but it would probably be dead by the time you brought back."

"If you're saying I would end up killing it, I wouldn't. I know an enemy when I see it."

"Yes, but general, the ancient is a mere girl."

"How old?" Sephiroth asked.

"Late teens."

"Don't worry, I won't harm her in anyway." Sephiroth assured.

"Okay Sephiroth, if you're sure." Shinra sighed, defeated.

"…What does the ancient look like?" Sephiroth questioned.

"Brown hair, pink dress, green eyes, and she's a flower girl, you can't miss her."

Sephiroth went silent as recognition came over him. "Sephiroth, what's the matter?" Shinra asked.

"Nothing." Sephiroth said quietly as he lifted himself off his wood chair and headed out the door.

To be continued… 


End file.
